Mario Mania (The Fast Foes)
Mario Mania is a Switch, PC and Switch 3D game that is released in 2020 to make Mario's 35 year anniversary. It features new levels, re-imagined classic levels, 3 playable characters and the all-new Drop Jump. And this is the first Mario game, that is partially developed by Headcannon. Story Mario & Luigi One hundred years ago, an unknown being has created Mushroom Kingdom by the golden energy. After that, the Crystal of the Golden Energy has been teleported to Mario & Luigi's propeller base. Mario watches television program about the Destiny Stars. Luigi accepts the adventure into Vine Island. He jumps into Skyship, a stunt plane made by himself. Luigi puts on Tails' goggles and they flew quite away. When they land on Vine Island, Bowser's robot army has acquired the Crystal of the Golden Energy, It creates electromagnetic energy, so they teleport into Yoshi's Island, the first world. They see Skyship broken in the woods. So, Mario & Luigi embark their adventure on the first level of the game, full of semi-solid platforms, lavafalls and fireball cannons. After finding the Giant Gate, Mario repairs the Skyship and they land on Yoshi Woods, the second level, based on Yoshi's Island 2 from Super Mario World. The two start chasing Bowser's robots, as they find Skyship in the fourth level of Yoshi's Island, Classic Showdown. Bowser Jr. in his specially designed Koopa Clown Car has landed on the big torso of Bowser Mecha, his own robot. Mario has killed Bowser Mecha along with Luigi, as they find the Skyship and they flew into the hideout. They see Bowser Heavybots and Bowser getting the Crystal of the Golden Energy. They found a teleporter that teleports them into the Vine Island's industrial section, Colossal Industries. They defeated Bowser in his custom version of Skyship, and they found Mushroom Kingdom by their Skyship. They reached Toxic Maze, a forest with winter sections and lots of bridges. Attacked by Gundroid, one of Bowser Heavybots, they escaped to their propeller base, so they found Battery Bowserbot, the boss of Robot Base, and they defeated him to reach the Winter Garden. They chased Shinobi Bros. and their leader, Shinobi Mecha. While in Helado Mountain, found in Vine Island, they defeated Alloy Bros., a fusion of Gold Mario and Silver Luigi, then in their Gold Mobile and Silver Mobile. After they jumped into Skyship to find the Canyon Island. The Skyship was broken by Mini Bowserbots, airships and Flying Magician, one of Bowser Heavybots, and they landed on Vine Island again, now in Electro Cavern. They catched Alloy Bros. again, with Gold Mario on his Gold Mobile and Silver Luigi piloting Driller Droid instead of Silver Mobile. They look at broken Silver Mobile and Skyship, and, along with Alloy Bros., they begin work at Skyship. Sometimes, a Dimension Star appears behind them. They jumped into Stardust Madness, defeating the Kartmech Racer and then, Heavybot King and Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car. They reached Phantom Monarch. They defeated Bowser Mecha and Big Bowser Mecha, piloted by Bowser Jr. and Bowser, and then, they found Bowser Phantoms, updated versions of Bowser Heavybots, and Mega Alloy Bros., who are in the mechanic cavern of Phantom Monarch. After that, they defeated Bowser Phantoms and, after that, they defeated Doom Doom, the long-lost brother of Boom Boom and Pom Pom. All of the Destiny Stars are taken into the Skyship, that transformed into the Destiny Skyship, and the Silver Mobile, that transformed into Wings of the Desert. By the Destiny Stars, Mario transformed into Comet Mario. He can perform the Comet Dive and shoot comet-looking missiles on enemies. Now, in Emerald Moon, he battled Phantom King and Emerald Yoshi. Luigi, in Wings of the Desert, sees Mario defeating the two final bosses in Emerald Moon. Mario found the Hidden World, where Dark Bowser in his Dark Bowser Mecha will be defeated. The Crystal of the Golden Power is found in its bed, and Mario can reach the Vine Island for good ending, by Destiny Skyship, where Luigi is reading a book about saving the world in Wings of the Desert. AJ By the escape to Vine Island, AJ observes a thunderstorm incoming to the full island. When he looks up, he sees Crystal of the Golden Energy, that, by a lightning strike, splits into seven Destiny Stars. A Clear Pipe appears, and sends AJ to Yoshi's Island, to the first level. It's different than Mario and/or Luigi's first level. The level is at night, with water and geysers, parts of sandstone balls, more cannon traps and bungee ropes to cross the lava pools. After AJ reaches the Giant Gate, Mario & Luigi have to attack Yoshi's Island, and then, land in the woods. In Zone 4, AJ sees Alloy Bros. repairing Bowser Mecha. Gold Mario hops on the Bowser Mecha, while Silver Luigi escapes. After defeating Bowser Mecha, AJ slides into a portal, that leads to Colossal Industries.